


Tails of Team RWBY

by Del_la_sol



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Bee's Schnees eventually, F/F, If I post every character we'd be here all day, Team RWBY becomes Team Faunus, shenanigans ensue, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: A dust accident turns Ruby, Weiss, and Yang into faunus. Now, they must deal with it.





	1. Just Your Typical Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just something I'm writing for fun. Wanted to write a fun Pyrrha/Ruby story, then Bee's Schnees got involved, then next thing I knew I had a another series on my hands. Hopefully, it's atleast enjoyable.

**_Weiss POV_ **

 

Weiss didn’t know what to expect when she got a call from the SDC. Well, that’s a lie. She expected her father and his usual ranting. Instead, what she got was a far more welcome surprise.

Dr. Noir, a scientist she knew well enough to consider a happy acquaintance, told her of a new breakthrough she had made in her dust fusion experiments. She actually managed to create a dust with entirely new, never before seen properties. Something she had been working towards for years now.

“I need your help to test it.” She said excitedly. “Data gathered from an active huntress would help me tremendously. Even if you are still in training.”

There was no reason for Weiss to refuse. After all, she was just as interested in what the Dr. created. Dust fusion was always a fascinating subject to the heiress. It’s how she and Noir met in the first place.

So, with her agreement, the Dr. sent her both crystal and powder samples of “Subject-F” as she liked to call it. Which arrived a few days later, courtesy of the Schnee Personal Messengers (which she still doesn’t know why they have).

Opening the box revealed Subject-F in all its glory. Both the crystal and powder seemed to act like prisms, showing different colors depending on where the light hit it. Also in the box was a note from Noir herself.

_Weiss,_

_I sent you the most stable samples I have available. But, I would suggest you handle them carefully. They still react rather dangerously to certain stimuli. Most notably:_

  * _Sudden direct temperature spikes_
  * _Excessive drawn in energy_
  * _And contact with other dust (mot notably red dust)_



_There’s actually a lot more warnings I’d like to give you, unfortunately we still don’t everything that could set this stuff off. Also, I wouldn’t handle it directly. It’s seems to have extremely strong aura absorption. Try not to accidently inhale the powder as well. Lord knows what would happen if some of it got into your body somehow._

Weiss made note of the warnings before heading off to one of Beacon’s private workshops. She wanted to have a closer examination of the dust before she tried to use it battle.

 

* * *

 

 

 

An hour of testing and the heiress was both amazed and confused. Whatever Dr. Noir created was definitely like nothing she’d ever seen before. Subject-F seemed to embody multiple properties of known dust types, while creating something entirely different.

It was extremely unstable. While it was refined and stable enough to handle (with gloves to avoid direct contact) without exploding, it still gave off an excessive amount of energy only seen in dust found directly in the wild. Like anything at any moment could set it off without anyone knowing why.

_As much as I would love to see how this dust handles in battle, I don’t think it’s safe to use without causing some kind of violent reaction._ She thought to herself. 

Before Weiss could continue that train of thought however, she was interrupted by the door to workshop violently slamming open.

As the table shook, Weiss immediately made sure all the samples didn’t hit the floor.

Her signature angry scowl already set on her face, she immediately looked up to see who her unknowing victim was. Standing right there with a giant grin on her face and hands on her hip was Yang with Ruby right behind her, who shot Weiss a look of apology.

“Weissicle, what’s going on?” Yang asked as she strolled into the workshop. “Been looking for you everywhere.”

“Yang Xiao Long, can’t enter a room without making a forceful entrance?!” Weiss yelled.

“Sorry, Weiss.” Ruby apologized. “I tried telling not to disturb you.”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off her oncoming headache. Can’t she have one moment to herself that isn’t interrupted by someone else’s foolishness?

“Hey, if she had answered her scroll, I wouldn’t have had to track her down like she was a wanted criminal.”

“Her scroll was in the dorm Yang! We both saw it go it off when you sent her the text!”

Yang crossed her arms defiantly. “I standby what I said.”

“As much as I would love to hear you two bicker,” the heiress interrupted. “can you please take your shenanigans somewhere else? I’m in the middle of something very important.”

“We were just coming to ask you if you wanted to come with us down into Vale.” Yang said. “Us and Team JNPR were going to catch a movie.”

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in anger at Yang’s statement. “Me and Pyrrha were supposed to be going alone.” She said under her breath.

Yang was getting ready to tease her clearly annoyed sister, until the sight of the dust in front of Weiss caught her eye. Ruby followed her gaze to the unknown dust on the table. The sisters came up to the heiress’ side to get a closer look.

“I’ve never seen dust like that before.” Ruby inquisitively looked at Subject-F.

Weiss was about to explain her experiments, until she saw Yang pick up the Subject-F crystal. The blonde brought the crystal up to her face, shifting it around in the light. Suddenly, Weiss saw her go stiff, followed immediately by her dropping the crystal as fast as possible. The heiress catching it before it hit the floor and shattered thankfully.

“Be careful with that!” She yelled. “Who knows what kind of damage you could have caused!”

Yang shivered as she stared at the crystal. A small look of fear in her eyes.

“Yang, you okay?” Ruby worriedly asked.

“I don’t know what’s up with that dust, but it felt like it was eating away at my aura like Ruby with a plate of cookies.” The blonde brawler replied.

Weiss placed that crystal back on the table, only for Ruby to pick it up and examine it. Like Yang, she went stiff, her eyes wide with shock, before dropping the crystal. Weiss, once again, catching it before it hits the floor.

“Weiss what kind of dust is that?” Ruby asked as she backed away slightly.

Clearly annoyed at both of them almost dropping such a valuable sample, the heiress began to explain.

“This is new type of dust created by one of the scientists in the SDC Science Division. One that I was explicitly warned NOT to handle with my bare hands, due to its strong aura absorption. I would gladly appreciate it if you didn’t casually drop it.”

“No need to worry about that, princess.” Yang interrupted. “I’m never going near it again.”

“What does it do?” Ruby questioned.

The heiress let out a long sigh. Knowing that she wasn’t going to get back to work until she answered their questions.

“I don’t know yet. I was asked to give it a combat test, but even these refined samples are far too unstable to use.” Weiss answered.

As she moved to place the crystal back on the table, something caught her eye. Inside it she could a swirl of yellow and red in the center. Yang and Ruby slowly moved closer to see what she caught her attention.

“Is that… our aura?” Yang asked. “That’s actually kind of cool.”

Ruby looked awestruck at the crystal, while Weiss made note of the discovery. Apparently, the Subject-F crystal could act as an aura container. Would the powder also act this way or would it react as soon as it encountered someone’s aura? What could the crystal do with the aura contained within it? How much could it absorb? There were so many new questions about the experimental dust.

While Weiss continued her notes, she felt a slight shift in temperature of the room. As well as a pulling sensation in her entire body.

“Um, Weiss?” Ruby called out.

Turning her attention to her leader, Ruby and Yang staring wide-eyed at the crystal in her hand. The heiress looked down to find that the crystal seemed to be emitting a field of heat. Heat that burned through her glove.

Weiss immediately set the crystal on the table and removed the now ruined glove from her hand. There were a few burns along her fingers, but nothing extremely bad.

_Even if it absorbs aura, it shouldn't have been able to absorb enough to burn me._

“Weiss, it’s glowing!” Yang exclaimed.

She was right. The crystal was not only glowing, but also violently shaking. A bit of white now joining the red and yellow in its center. A series of cracks started traveling along the crystal as it began to glow even brighter.

This was not good.

“We should leave. Now!” Weiss yelled.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Ruby agreed.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Yang concurred.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Blake POV_ **

It’s was nice and quiet in the Team RWBY dorm. The kind of quiet that allowed Blake to read unimpeded. The best kind.

With no one around, she didn’t have to hide that she was reading the newest Ninjas of Love book, “Ninjas of Love 3: Silent Rendezvous”. Though she knew that eventually Yang and Ruby would return with or without Weiss in tow, ready for the movies. Meaning she had very little time. Luckily, speed reading was something the faunus mastered at an early age.

She did kind of feel sorry for her leader though. Despite Yang constantly trying to give Ruby and Pyrrha their alone time, she did just kind of barge in on their date. The moment Ruby mentioned going to see the new Try Hard, the blonde let privacy go out the window. It didn’t help that Nora overheard them and invited everyone.

Sometimes, it’s better to just keep things quiet and personal.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on their door. Mostly likely someone from JNPR. If it was the rest of her team, Yang or Ruby would have loudly burst through the door already.

Hiding her book, Blake got off her bunk and answered the knock. Like she thought, it was a certain redheaded spartan.

“Hello, Blake.” Pyrrha greeted her semi-cheerfully.

“Hi, Pyrrha.” Blake returned the greeting.

“Is everyone ready to go yet?”

It didn’t take a genius to realize Pyrrha was slight saddened at her private time with Ruby became a group outing.

“Yeah!” Nora yelled from across the hall. “I’m ready to see some over the top action and cheesy one liners!”

“I think we get enough of both from Yang.” Blake deadpanned. “Speaking of whom, Yang just dragged Ruby off to the private workshops to get Weiss. They should be back – “

The sound of an explosion cut off their conversation.

“Did you guys hear that?” Jaune said, peeking out his dorm.

“It would be rather hard to miss.” Ren answered him.

Explosions weren't exactly rare around Beacon (they usually got around one or two every other week). But, considering the direction the sound came from, Blake was sure she knew who caused it.

Opening the window, she turned her attention to the building that contained the workshops. Greeted with the sight of a giant hole where right were the private workshops were.

Pyrrha joined her at the window and gasped when saw the origin of the explosion.

“We should probably go over there and check on them.” Blake sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Pushing their way through the students and professors coming to see what caused the explosion, Blake and Pyrrha finally found themselves at the source. Or at least, what’s left of it.

The explosion took out the door and the walls leading to the neighboring rooms. Fortunately, they were on ground level so they didn’t have to worry about the floor being destroyed. Well, not the one under them anyway, as the at least four floors above them were gone.

While Blake and Pyrrha looked through the wreckage for their friends and teammates, the rest of Team JNPR, finally caught up to the them.

Nora let out an impressed whistle. “I think that’s the biggest one we’ve had all year!”

“Professor Goodwitch is not going to be happy about this.” Ren added.

“Think everybody’s okay?” Jaune asked.

It didn’t take long for Blake to find her lost teammates. The first person she saw was Ruby, who was knocked out on the floor above them. Below her and a couple feet to the right, she saw Weiss out behind a table, and a few feet from her Yang was laid out over a pile of rubble.

Pyrrha seemed to noticeably exhale. “They’re okay.”

“But, probably still injured.” Blake pointed out. “I’ll get Ruby down; you guys help Yang and Weiss.”

With that said Blake jumped up to second floor to check on her leader. Fortunately, aside from damaged clothes and some bruises and cuts, there didn’t seem to be any life-threatening injuries. Though, that still didn’t rule out anything

“Come on. Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

Blake carefully lifted Ruby into her arms. Taking careful strides to avoid upsetting anything and avoiding her tail…

“Wait, what?”

 

 

 

  

 


	2. This is a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Weiss, and Yang are faunus now. And Ruby is okay with that.

**_Ruby POV_ **

By the time Ruby was conscious again it was well into the night. Her head felt foggy, her body was stiff, and she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

In her brief time in the land of the living, she did register two things. One, she was back in her dorm in her bunk. From the sounds of snoring, so was the rest of her team. And two, Pyrrha was in her bunk as well. Cuddling into her as she slept.

Deciding not to fight her desire for more sleep, and because she rarely gets to share a bed with Pyrrha, Ruby wraps her arms around the redhead and drifts back to sleep. Not hearing the slight thumping sound coming from behind her.

 

* * *

 

There is rarely a quiet morning in the Team RWBY dorm. Today was no different.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

The high-pitched scream of a certain snowy heiress woke Ruby and Pyrrha from sleepy snuggles.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Ruby shouted as she sprung awake.

“Good morning everyone.” Pyrrha said with a stretch.

Looking over her bunk, Ruby finds Blake sitting on her bed, being one of Team RWBY’s early risers. A look of exhaustion on her face.

It’s at times like this where the team leader usually steps up and deals with her team’s problem. Right now though, she was attached to her girlfriend who she just now fully realized was in her bed and would rather spend her time cuddling. So, Ruby sleepily latched herself back onto Pyrrha.

“So, I take it Weiss is not taking it well?” Pyrrha yawned, petting Ruby’s head.

As if to answer to answer her question, Weiss charged out of the bathroom still in her night clothes.

“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” she yelled.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what she was talking about. Right on top of her snowy white hair was were a pair of matching fox ears that definitely were not there yesterday.

Ruby she peeled herself away from Pyrrha and jumped off her bed.  Staring at Weiss’ new appendages with a look of amazement.

“Weiss, you have fox ears!” She yelled in awe.

“Please don’t suddenly yell like that!” Weiss pressed her ears against her head.

“Sorry. But, this is so cool! You’re a faunus!”

“Becoming a faunus out of nowhere is not a good thing!”

“As much as I don’t like the way she worded that, I’d have to agree with Weiss on this one.” Blake added.

“Also…” Pyrrha chimed in. “She isn’t the only one.”

Before she could ask what they meant, Ruby felt a sudden pain from her backside.

“What was that?”

Looking behind her, she saw Weiss holding a wolf tail that was attached to Ruby. It was the color same as her hair, down to being red right at the end of it. 

Ruby immediately grabbed it and her look of awe became even bigger. She had a tail. An awesome looking wolf tail at that. After Weiss let it go, Ruby watched it move like she was mesmerized.

Then a thought hit her. Weiss apparently had the same idea, as they shifted their gaze to last sleeping member of their team.

Yang was a notoriously heavy sleeper. And it was pretty much widely known that you do not want to be the one to wake her up prematurely. Ruby learned that the hard way when they were kids. Fortunately, she didn’t have Ember Celica at the time.

Lifting themselves up to her bunk carefully, Ruby and Weiss got a good look at the blonde brawler. With Yang pretty much spread out slovenly over her bed, it didn’t take long for them to find what they were looking for.

From her forearms to her elbows and around her neck up to her the bottom of her jaw they found golden scales, that were admittedly kind of beautiful.

“Yang has scales.” Ruby whispered.

“Not just there either.” Blake said, joining them. She lifted up Yang’s shirt to show that she had scales along her ribs as well.

“This is so cool. Right Weiss?... Weiss?”

Looking over to her partner, Ruby found Weiss was zoned out staring at Yang’s abs.

“Weiss! That’s my sister you’re ogling!” she yelled.

The heiress came to her senses and looked away embarrassed.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She claimed.

“I do.” Blake murmured coyly, also staring.

Before an argument could break out, the sound of Yang shifting caused all three to drop to the floor immediately expecting a fist to the face. Luckily, she only rolled onto her side.

Having avoided that, Ruby finally put on her leader face.

“Alright guys. Team plus Girlfriend meeting.” She called.

Everyone gathered around Weiss’ bed ready to discuss their new discovery. Ruby taking her spot right next to Pyrrha. Her tail absentmindedly wagging behind her.

“Okay” Ruby started. “Now that we’re all gathered… What the heck happened?”

“I feel like we’re the ones who should be asking that.” Blake said.

“What happened in the workshop?” Pyrrha asked.

Ruby looked to Weiss for an explanation. After all it’s not like she understood what happened. All she could figure out was that it most likely Weiss’ weird new dust that did this.

Weiss caught on to her meaning and sighed. “I was experimenting with some experimental I received from home. Long story short, it exploded.”

“What were you doing that caused it to explode?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know! It’s ‘experimental’. Anything could have set it off.”

“I’m guessing turning people into faunus wasn’t what it was supposed to do?” Pyrrha questioned.

Weiss gained her well known scowl. “I don’t know that as well. But, I’m going to find out.”

Picking up her scroll, Weiss walked into their bathroom. Looking ready to give someone an earful.

Ruby shrugged and decided to let Weiss handle things on that front. 

“Sooo… Think this comes with faunus senses as well?” Ruby asked excitedly.

She always thought it was cool how faunus had like super senses. When Blake had told everyone how good her hearing was, Ruby immediately asked a million questions about just how good it was.

The thought of having senses just as good was the most awesome thing in Ruby’s mind.

“Considering Weiss’ reaction to you yelling right next to her, I’m going to say yes.” Blake answered.

Ruby’s excitement shot through the roof at that point. Her tail wagging faster than earlier.

Pyrrha laughed at her truly adorable girlfriend. “Nice to see you’re taking this rather well.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Being a faunus doesn’t really change much besides giving me a cool tail.”

“I’d have to disagree with that, but it’s nice to see your optimistic about the change.” Blake said. “But, before you start going out testing your new senses, we should probably figure out if this change is permanent or not. We can discuss your senses afterwards.”

Right. In all her excitement, Ruby hadn’t considered that. It would probably be best for them to see if this was going to last first. Though that raised the question of how they were going to do that. She was pretty sure the doctor's at Beacon weren't prepared to handle something like this.

Before further discussion could be had, the sound of yawn turned everyone’s attention to freshly awakened Yang.

“Morning everyone.” Yang sleepily greeted them. “Man, that was some of the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.”

“Yang!” Ruby rushed over to her sister in a burst of roses. “Guess what happened after that explosion yesterday.”

The blonde’s gaze immediately turned to the tail moving rapidly behind her sister.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with that.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?!” Weiss screamed from the bathroom.

“And that.” Yang added.

“The explosion in the workshop turned you, Weiss, and Ruby were turned into faunus.” Blake said moving towards her partner. Lifting her forearm so she could her scales.

Yang was surprised but, like Ruby, seem relatively okay with it. “Huh. Well that’s new.”

While she started examining herself, Weiss stepped out of the bathroom. Looking a little more annoyed than when she went in. Meaning whoever approached her first had to choose their words carefully.

“So…” Ruby bit the bullet. “Good news?”

Weiss went to her bunk and sat down. Dropping her head into her hands.

“No” she answered.

Well, she didn’t sound as angry as she looked. Otherwise she would probably have been ranting already.

“I called Dr. Noir, she’s the one who gave me the dust… She gave it to me and SHE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT DID!”

Oh there it is.

“Shouldn’t she have tested it before she gave some to you?” Pyrrha asked.

“Dr. Noir isn’t exactly a thorough person. She sent it to me the moment she knew it wasn’t going to explode when she gave it to the messenger. She wanted ME to be her test dummy!”

Ruby hopped down from her sister’s bunk, Yang right behind her.

“Well, it didn’t kill us. Only _banged_ us up a bit.” Yang joked.

The glare Weiss gave her could have killed a one hundred year-old Ursa Major. Though Ruby knew it wouldn't have the desired effect on her sister. But, to Yang’s credit, she at least knew it meant it was not time for puns.

“Okay, before you kill my sister. Did you at least ask her to help us out with this?” Ruby asked. Making sure to stand in between her teammates in case Weiss decided to launch herself at Yang.

“Of course I did.” Weiss answered. “She said she’ll be here in a day to run some tests on us.”

“That’s something at least.” Blake said.

“All we have to do is wait for her then. She should at least help us figure out if the effects are permanent.” Pyrrha added.

Everyone nodded and Ruby clapped her hands together.

“All right team. The plan for now is to wait for Dr. Noir!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Great. Can we go get breakfast then? Getting blown up made me hungry.” Yang asked.

This was a plan everyone agreed with. With breakfast in mind, everyone went about their usual morning rituals. Pyrrha going back to her dorm after giving Ruby her good morning kiss. Weiss took the first turn in the shower.

While she waited, Ruby climbed back onto her bed. She had noticed something as soon as Pyrrha left. Her scent was still all over her bed. It was comforting and made Ruby want go to back to sleep surrounded by it.

“Enjoying yourself up there?” Blake called out. “Or do you usually take that much interest in your bed’s scent?”

“... Don’t judge me.” Ruby said as she took one of her pillows and turned away from her teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me the plural of faunus. Cause I'm still unsure what it is.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm barely trying with these chapter titles.


	3. A Quick Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Noir gives the girls a quick examination

**_Weiss POV_ **

Much to her delight, Dr. Noir arrived at Beacon the next day. At the same time, she had to make peace with the fact that she would have to deal with her… eccentricities.

Dr. Noir, as brilliant as she is, was also a bit of a mad scientist. Her adventures in Dust creation and fusion had costed the SDC quite a bit in damages. Not to mention lawsuits and reparations for all the poor people she tested them on. In fact this wasn’t the first time Weiss got caught up in her insane game of dust chemistry. But the last time she only suffered being a redhead for a week.

She also wasn’t exactly the most socially appropriate person in the world. She was blunt, narcissistic, and took far too much enjoy in her “tests”.

But if it meant getting rid of her extra set ears, Weiss was more than happy to put up with her for a few days.

With a quick explanation to Ozpin (as well as accepting their week’s detention for blowing up the workshop), they had full use of the infirmary for the next few days. Along with being excused from class until the Doctor was done with her examinations.

“Sooo” Dr. Noir sang as poked Weiss’ fox ears with a pen. “I have to say I wasn’t exactly expecting this when I sent Subject-F to you.”

“You weren’t expecting anything!” Weiss yelled as she swatted her hand away. “You sent a highly volatile and experiment Dust without checking to see what it does first!”

“That’s entirely true. I at least tested it to see that it was highly volatile.”

Weiss already wanted to strangle her for her lack of foresight, but held it back long enough to get the tests started.

Dr. Noir hummed as she wrote something down on her clipboard. “Have to say though, considering the bunch of random Dust samples I smashed together to make it, I find it odd that Subject-F yielded the same result in you and your friends.”

“The results don’t matter. What matters is how you’re going to fix it.” Weiss said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be so uptight Weiss. The great Dr. Noir is here to fix everything. Though you should take a page from your partner’s book and enjoy your newfound animal traits.”

“Yeah, Weiss” Ruby agreed from her seat to her right. “It’s not that bad once you get use to it. Plus your hearing is probably as good as Blake’s now.”

“Arguable” Blake said from her seat near the door.

“At least you got something useful Princess” Yang groaned. “What am I supposed to do with these scales?”

“And at least you’re balance isn’t thrown off like I am with my tail.” Ruby said as she stood up and immediately fell on her butt. “Ow.”

“Okay enough talking please” Dr. Noir said as she put on some surgical gloves. “Let’s get going with your examinations. I can’t wait to see the what Subject F changed in you that lead to this.”

Weiss didn’t miss the look she got in her eye. She was far too excited about this.

“Let me say this again, Noir. This is to help us figure out what happened and not for you to poke and prod us for your experiment.” She reminded her.

Dr. Noir just shrugged. “Don’t see why it can’t be both. You’re up first you majesty.”

* * *

 

Weiss had to appreciate one thing, Noir was very thorough with examinations.

It took two full days for her to run all her tests, gather data, and take samples. She covered everything from a basic physical to activities specifically designed to test faunus.

That had to wait another day for full results, but they did find out a few things. One, they did indeed have a faunus’ heightened senses, which Ruby was happy about. Two, Yang’s was a Dragon faunus and her scales were surprisingly tough. And three, while Weiss’ hearing in her fox ears would fluctuate for a while as her brain slowly becomes accustomed to the extra auditory input.

She even had Blake go through it as well.

“If I’m gonna figure out exactly how to fix this, I’ll need data from a naturally born faunus too.”

Once she had everything she needed, Noir sent them back to their room as she looked over everything to see what she could figure out.

It was only a matter of time until she found a cure and Weiss could return to normal.

* * *

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIX IT!?”

“Exactly what I said” Dr. Noir reply as she packed up her things. “The explosion caused by Subject-F didn’t just give you faunus traits, it completely changed you DNA to match. Meaning your changes are permanent and there’s nothing I can do to counteract it.”

“Can’t you make a dust to nullify it or something?!”

“If you want to make the problem worst sure. While we’re at it, I have plenty of dust fusions I need a few lab rats for.”

This was it. This was the end of her life. If her father finds out what happened forget about losing her title as heiress, he would probably disown her on the spot.

“There has to be something you can do to fix this.” Blake said, comforting Weiss as she slowly shut down.

Dr. Noir thought about it for a second. “There are options I can try, but most of them would probably fail. They would be fun to experiment with though.”

Weiss rushed to her and grabbed onto her lab coat. “Do it! I don’t care what it takes, just fix this!”

Before she got the chance to threaten her, Yang picks her up and separates them. “Come on, Weiss Cream. Calm down and let the Doc talk.”

“As I was saying” Dr. Noir continued. “Once I figure out how and what caused this reaction, I might be able to find a solution to your problem. Or make it worse. Either way I’m gonna need more time and preferably no Weiss watching over my shoulder.”

“I will make your life a living hell until you fix this!” Weiss yelled as she tried to struggle out of Yang’s grip.

“Any else we should know?” Ruby asked.

“Well, the transformation is actually still ongoing, just very slowly. So you might end getting a few more extra appendages before it stops. My bet’s on Weiss getting some fangs to match that sharp tongue of hers.”

Noir looks towards Blake, ignoring the death stare that was coming her way. “Also you might want to give them a crash course in what to expect. Because once their faunus instincts kick in they will hit them like a raging Ursa Major.”

“Noted” Blake said.

“Good. In that case I’m out of here. I have test subjects to find and an explosion to recreate.”

With an unsettling smile on her face, Dr. Noir grabs her bag and leaves the infirmary.

With no other option, Weiss had to sit back and pray she stumbled upon a way to cure them. Her fate was entirely in Noir’s hands.

“... I’m doomed.”


	4. Faunus Basics 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gives the team footnotes of what to expect as a faunus.

**_Blake POV_ **

Well, this was an unexpected turn in Blake’s life. She never thought she’d have to teach anyone how to be a faunus. 

Where does she even start? It’s not exactly like there’s a book of guidelines she can just give them for reference (and she has checked). And somethings she can't really explain anyway, as they’re just things you learn to deal with as you grow older.

The most she could probably do at the moment is give them a warning and pray they deal with things properly when the time comes. Though at the very least, her teammates seem genuinely interested in learning about faunus… for the most part.

“So is there a secret faunus handshake?” Yang asked as they stepped into their room.

“Oh, that would be so cool! Is there Blake? Please me tell there is!” Ruby said exactly as she jumped onto Weiss’ bed.

“No, there is no secret handshake.” The White Fang had a secret handshake, but they don’t need to know that. “Come on, Weiss. You need to hear this too.”

Blake escorted the heiress into the room. After Dr. Noir left, she kind of just shut down. Mumbling things about her father and the SDC over and over.

She handed her off to Yang who sat her next to her. Comforting her as they waited for Blake to began her lecture. She would snap out of it sooner of later.

“So, Professor Blake” Ruby said, bouncing in her seat. “What’s the first thing we’re gonna learn in Faunus 101?”

“Firstly, I’m not calling it Faunus 101.” Blake deadpanned. “And we’re waiting for one more person before we start.”

No sooner than she said it, a knock came to their door.   _ Right on cue. _

Opening door she stepped aside to let Pyrrha into their dorm room.

“Hello everyone.” She greeted them happily.

Then Blake immediately sidestepped as Ruby launched herself into Pyrrha’s arms. Her tail wagging in almost hyper speed.

“Pyrrha!” Ruby shouted shouted as she tightly hugged her girlfriend. “I missed you so much!”

“I was only in class Ruby. But I missed you too.” The redhead laughed as she carried the small reaper back to her seat.

“I figured for Ruby’s sake, it would be better if Pyrrha knew what to expect just in case we run into issues.” Blake explained. “It also saves me time from having to explain this twice.”

“I’ll be sure to pass this information onto my team as well.” Pyrrha said, with Ruby sitting happily in her lap. “By the way, how did the examinations go?”

Weiss groaned as soon as she asked, making Yang draw her in for a hug.

“Well, long story short. The transformations are permanent, still happening, and some of us are taking the news better than others.” Yang told her. “Oh, and my scales can block knifes!”

“Well that’s… interesting.” 

“Alright, enough talk. Let’s get this over with.” Blake said. “Somethings you’ll be on your own with, but I’ll tell you what you should be ready for.”

Everyone gave her their full attention, aside from Weiss who was staring out into nothing as she leaned against Yang. 

_ Looks like I’ll have to explain this anyway.  _

“So I'll cover your empowered senses first.”

All the faunus’ nodded and Blake continued. “The long term problem with your heighten senses will learning how deal with them without overloading yourself. What you'll have depends on what kind of faunus you are as well. For instance, Ruby and Weiss will have a better sense of smell than I do. I can't fully say what Yang will be gaining since a dragon faunus is a new thing to me.”

Ruby raised her hand as if she was in class. “yes , Ruby?”

“How good will our hearing be?”

“Most likely as good as mine. Though Weiss's will probably be slightly better than yours because she has four ears compared to your two.”

“But how far will we be able to hear?” Yang asked.

“Well, if it helps, I heard Pyrrha as soon as she entered the dorms.”

Ruby and Yang were impressed by what they may be able to do. 

“Well it’ll be harder to hide things, but I gotta admit that will be pretty cool.” Yang said in astonishment.

“If we get an enhanced sense of taste, cookies will be so much better than before.” Ruby salivated, as Pyrrha laughed at her silliness.

_ I'll just let her dream on that one. _  Blake thought to herself.

“Just keep in mind, you’re senses are always active. So you’ll have to learn have to tune out and ignore somethings. Now t he next thing will be the hard part and where you’ll want to pay attention Pyrrha. You’re most likely inherit some of the baser instincts of your animal counterparts. I’m not going to lie to you, they’re gonna be loud, hit hard, and controlling them will be difficult.”

Yang laughed. “I guessing an example of this will be your extreme love of fish.” 

“That has nothing to do with anything!” Blake shouted in embarrassment.

Yang laughed louder, while Ruby and Pyrrha just chuckled to themselves. While Blake was ready to pounce on her partner, she stopped as Weiss beat her to the punch and hit Yang in her arm.

“Do you have to laugh so close to my ears!” She said as her vulpine ears laid flat against her head.

“Nice of you join us again Ice Queen” Yang said, rubbing her arm.

“It’s hard to think when you have someone laughing so loud right next to your ears!” Weiss then looked around in confusion. “When did we get back in our room?”

“I’ll explain later Weiss.” Blake said. “Right now, I’m going over what to expect when your instincts kick in.”

That made her even more confused, but she still sat quietly and listened.

“Just like your senses, your instincts are going differ as well. Also you may inherit everything, one or two things, or nothing at all if your lucky. But if you don't want to lose yourself in them, you'll have to focus your mind and force them down, got it? ”

“Yep.” (Ruby)

“Got it.” (Yang)

“Ummm…” (Weiss)

“Don’t worry, Weiss I’ll go over it again for you later. Now any questions?”

“I have one.” Pyrrha raised her hand. “How will I know when Ruby's instincts take over?”

“Trust me. It'll be hard to miss when they do.” Blake answered.

"What do I when it happens?"

"Just try and talk her down and make sure she doesn't do anything extreme."

Pyrrha nodded and began to think. 

“I have a question.” Weiss spoke up. “How overpowering will they be?”

Blake thought of how she explain it. “Well, they can range from uncontrollable to full on clouding your mind and blocking your ability to think. Honestly, even I don't have full control over my mine. ”

"We see that every time she gets near seafood." Yang joked.

"Weiss."

Weiss nodded and hit Yang in the face with Blake's pillow.

"Hey!"

"Thank you."

“Of course.” Weiss said.

“That's all the for part of the lesson.” Blake said as she joined Yang and Weiss on her bed. “But, there is one more thing I should warn you about.”

It wasn’t exactly her favorite subject, but still one that they should be perfectly aware of and have seen with their own eyes.

“People might start to act differently around you guys now that you’re faunus. It may not be as blatant or as hate filled like anytime we deal with Cardin, but it’s still something you should be on the lookout for.”

Racism against the faunus was extremely frowned upon at Beacon. That doesn’t mean that they can forget about it entirely though. They’re close friends won’t be issue, but now that they’re an entire team of faunus they will be isolated amongst the more bigoted people they will most likely run into as huntresses. It’s better she reminds them of that now and not when it’s too late.

“I hadn’t really thought about that.” Yang says. But she just shrugs it off. “Oh well. If anyone has a problem with me being a faunus now, they can say it to my face.”

“Yeah!” Ruby cheers.

“You can count on me and everyone else if you have any issues.” Pyrrha says with a smile.

Blake is happy their at least taking it in stride, but they’re not who she’s most worried about.

“Weiss?” She turns to face the heiress, who appears to be lost in thought.

Being raised around Jacques Schnee, she would be the most aware (besides Blake herself) of exactly what kind of things they would experience. And now she’ll be on the receiving end of it, especially if she decides to return to Atlas in the near future.

How is she gonna handle it considering a lot of it may come from her own kingdom and family?

“Are you going to be okay?” she asks tentatively. 

Weiss remains silent a only few seconds longer. “I’m hoping that Noir will find a way to fix this. No offense to you Blake, but I would rather not have to go through a sudden lifestyle change.”

She can't she didn't expect that answer. At least she was being honest with her.

“Still, seeing as we may be stuck like this for Oum knows how long, I suppose I will have to simply stand my ground until she does.”

It wasn’t much, but Blake was happy she wasn’t going to continue to be depressed about it.

“However, I would rather avoid my father finding out about any of this. So I may not join everyone on any upcoming trips to town.”

“Aw don’t worry about it Ice Queen!” Yang says as she brings Weiss into a one armed hug. “If Papa Schnee or anyone else decides to try something stupid I’ll be happy to set em straight for ya.”

“Agreed.” Blake says with a smile.

“We’ll all be here for you Weiss.” Ruby says with Pyrrha nodding along. 

It was going to be a bit of an adjustment, but Blake took pleasure in seeing that her team was willing (some more than most) to live life as a faunus. 

_ This going to be interesting to say the least. _

Suddenly, Ruby tears her attention away from the conversation to begin sniffing the air.

“Everything okay there, Rubes?” Yang looked as her sister who apparently caught onto the scent of something.

The team leader hopped off Pyrrha’s lap and went up to the window. Opening it to take in a big sniff of the air. 

“They’re baking cookies!” Without wasting a second Ruby dashed to the door and practically tore it off the hinges. “TO THE CAFETERIA!”

And in a puff of roses, she was gone. Only to come back seconds later and grab Pyrrha’s hand. 

“Let’s go!” And then they were both gone as Ruby dragged her girlfriend off to lunch.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss simply looked on stupefied. 

_ I guess we should get used to that now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference in here to a another faunus fic I like. Thumbs up to anyone who knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be no set schedule for this. I'm just gonna be releasing chapters as I write them.


End file.
